The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
In a tilt-rotor aircraft the engine nacelles can be rotated from a position in which the engine thrust is directed substantially horizontally and backwards and the aircraft is in an airplane mode, towards a position in which the engine thrust is directed substantially vertically and downwards and the aircraft is in a helicopter mode. In both modes the control lever assembly is used to control the engines, aided by a special power and thrust management system. Depending on the respective mode (airplane mode, helicopter mode or conversion mode) the power and thrust management system will in a predefined manner control the engines (especially the rotor rpm and engine power output) based upon the position of the control lever(s) relative to the control lever support.